A New World
by Blank Personality
Summary: He has had it, and he is going to leave. But Naruto just couldn't believe where he ended up. Going to be a Xover but couldn't decide which; you choose! Rated T just to be safe!


**Prologue**

This is going to be my first fic, although I have two chapters of different stories in my computer, both of them really long. This is just going to be the prologue, so it's kinda short.

**I OWN NOTHING!**

****X-x-X-x-X

_Why?_

That innocent-sounding question rang through one Uzumaki Naruto's mind.

_Why me?_

He watched as a woman ushered her son away, telling him to stay away from the 'Demon Brat', and if she ever saw him wanting to make friends with him again, he would be grounded for a week.

_Why do people look at me with_ those_ eyes?_

He looks away as the shopkeeper threw him out of the store, glaring at the blonde with barely masked contempt and hatred all the while.

_Why don't I have any friends?_

Scenes of kids playing ninja and picking flowers and generally getting along flashed through his head.

_Why does everybody hate me?_

Right now, the five-year-old was sitting on his bed, looking outside his window yet not really seeing anything.

_Why doesn't anybody care about me?_

He always see other kids who are kind enough to play with him get picked up at the end of the day by their parents or guardians, but he always has to walk home alone.

_Wait a minute…_

Naruto's thoughts crashed into a stop. 'Why… doesn't… anybody… care for me?' he thought. He realized that he had nothing keeping him there. No bonds keeping him tied him to Konohagakure. Sure there was the Old Man Hokage, but he was always busy doing what the leader of the village usually does: paperwork; he was only able to give him a reasonable budget and a rundown apartment on the outskirts of town.

His mind was made that night. He would leave the village. Run away. Find a better place to live. Nobody would miss him, anyway.

Naruto jumped of the bed and packed what the teacher told the class to bring on long-term missions when he thought the blonde was sleeping in class. He packed rations and weapons that he stole from the shops; seriously, they need to up their security. A canteen filled with fresh water, some extra clothes, and his first-aid kit. He put them all in a dark blue shoulder-pack that is big enough but not overly so that it won't get in the way of movement.

The boy nodded as he confirmed that he has everything ready, and left the room via window. He didn't even write a note.

_Nobody would care either way._

__X-x-X-x-X

The young Uzumaki ran away from what once he considered 'home'. Getting out from the gates has been surprisingly easy, the guards were sleeping on duty like always and he managed to not trip on the pitiful trap they set up which would lead to waking them up.

Little does he know that the guards actually pretended to sleep and they had even removed the more difficult traps. Kotetsu and Izumo has seen how Konoha treated the boy and had hoped he boy will find a home better than this one.

The blonde didn't stop jumping from tree to tree. You can really learn some useful things in the academy. He didn't even know where he was going, all he knew was that he just needed to get out of the Fire Country's border and he was home free.

Excitement rose inside him, and he upped his speed. Suddenly, a ring of pale blue light surrounded and closed behind him, leaving the boy in a place he did not recognize, not in a long shot. Panting, he got to his feet and wondered for a while. The place had not rang any bells to him, even with all of the textbooks and lessons he could smuggle, he couldn't recall just one place like this.

'Just where the hell am I?'

X-x-X-x-X

Alright, alright. This is really short: only 638 words. But this is just the prologue! I promise, the next chapter will be much longer. And I never go back on my promises!

This is going to be a crossover fiction, but I need your help to decide. Please choose (In no particular order):

-Letter Bee (Tegami bachi) Xover

-Harry Potter Xover

-Death Note Xover

-Fulmetal Alchemist Xover

-Kekkaishi Xover

-Or I can write them all: different stories, same prologue.

Review and please answer the poll! Ideas are welcomed.


End file.
